


Birthday Celebrations

by shirasade



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, post-episode: s01e13 King Memses' Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At her birthday party, Phryne considers that maybe it is time for a push where Jack Robinson was concerned. However, the Inspector might be good for a surprise or two...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Episode coda to the season 1 finale "King Memses' Curse" (hence, spoilers!) - I did want to post it before season 2 started but just did not quite make it.

It had been a harrowing few days, and the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher was ready to leave all the horror and grief behind her. Her adopted daughter Jane had been kidnapped, and Phryne herself had almost been killed by the man who’d murdered her sister Janey when they were kids, and the whole ordeal had ended when she finally found Janey’s remains buried in the wilderness.

Now it was her birthday, which, thanks to Murdoch Foyle, would never again be a completely happy occasion, and she was determined to follow Jack’s advice and honour Janey by celebrating her life. Over the rim of her glass of Veuve Phryne glanced at Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, who raised his own glass to her with a look in his eyes that could almost be called flirtatious. Phryne raised her eyebrows archly - things were definitely looking up. 

So far she’d been rather careful not to push the handsome policeman too hard, respecting his more traditional outlook on sexual relationships. But ever since a little bird called Hugh Collins had implied that the mysterious estranged Mrs. Jack Robinson had officially become a _former_ Mrs., Phryne had taken note of the fact that Jack had increasingly relaxed his guard around her, holding her gazes longer, allowing more personal interactions without immediately backing away. Oh yes, Phryne thought, maybe it was time for a push...

But first, Phryne planned to dance and drink several glasses of expensive French bubbly with all of her friends, which she proceeded to do with joyous abandon. There were not a lot of people Phryne truly loved, and most of them were assembled in the living room of her bijoux St. Kilda house tonight. She had fully expected to have to make the first step in regards to Jack later, but once again he was good for a surprise, asking her to dance when Jane put on a slower, more sultry number. 

They moved well together, Jack’s hands lying almost-casually on Phryne’s hips as he led her backwards onto the makeshift dance floor, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him just that bit closer. His lips quirked in a slight smirk, obviously comfortable with the way they bodies fit together, chest to chest and hip to hip, which she found pretty irresistible. It felt almost like a dare, and Phryne Fisher was never one to back down from a challenge. So, since he did not seem to care about the other people in the room, neither did she and let one hand curl in his hair while the other wandered down his back.

For a seemingly straight-laced police inspector, Jack Robinson sure knew how to dance, and anticipation was truly beginning to send tingles up her back as she got lost in the music and the feel of Jack’s strong arms around her body. His eyes dropped down to her lips for just one moment, but Phryne stopped short of kissing him right there although she wanted to. It was mostly out of consideration, because right next to them Hugh was dancing with Dot, although much chaster, with more than a couple of a centimetres between their bodies. Phryne smiled to herself - this was one of the things that made Jack different from her other lovers, the fact that he was part of the family she had forged for herself here in Melbourne.

Jack had obviously caught and read her smile - how could he not, considering how close their faces were - and he tilted his head consideringly before catching her gaze and nodding towards the stairway, another surprise. Phryne laughed, delighted, and broke their embrace, hooking her arm through Jack’s, saying loud enough for the others to hear: “Why, Jack, I do think some fresh air is an excellent idea!”

They were probably, or rather definitely, not fooling anybody, but appearances did matter in this case, and Jack allowed her to lead him out of the room and downstairs, instead of up to her bedroom. They reached the ground floor and both hesitated for a moment, but not out of awkwardness, which was still a pleasant surprise for Phryne. Whenever she had imagined this moment, she had always expected Jack to be at least a little bit hesitant. Instead it was him who led her inside the living room and then shut the door decidedly by pushing her up against it.

Just like that they were kissing, in a way that made the kiss at Café Anatole feel like just what it had been - a diversion. Now here they were, drinking each other, Jack’s hands wandering all over Phryne’s body while he pinned her against the wood. Phryne, never one to remain idle, reciprocated by wrapping her right leg around his left one, aligning their hips and gasping in pleasure at the hardness she felt through her dress and his trousers. She was glad her dress was cut loosely, for dancing, allowing his hands access, a fact he took full advantage of, much to her delight.

“Phryne”, he murmured in a husky voice as his fingers traced her garter belt, and she shivered and moved her mouth along the firm line of his jaw to nuzzle his neck. She quickly pushed back his suit jacket and he shrugged out of it, breaking contact only for the shortest moment necessary before diving right back into his thorough exploration of her thighs, sliding higher. It was her turn to murmur his name, parting her legs in invitation, while her fingers opened his trousers and moved underneath his shirt, popping buttons as quickly as she was able until his tie stopped her.

However, full nudity was not a requirement right now, and she’d always wanted to rumple him, mess up his usually impeccable armour of suit-and-tie. And he was fully cooperating in the venture, pushing his erection against her and kissing his way down her neck, simply moving cloth away to access her breasts. She gasped and moved her hands over his chest, slim but muscled, then around his equally alluring back, cupping his firm ass before worming her way to the front and fully unzipping his trousers. He was more than ready for her, biting her nipples just this side of gentle as she wrapped her fingers around his hard cock.

Dry handjobs were never ideal, but his own fingers were by now sliding inside Phryne’s own wet heat, and she knew it wouldn’t be long. She pulled his head up with her free hand and captured his lips in another dirty kiss, enjoying the feel of him, the taste of him, all that much better than she’d ever imagined. Jack appeared to share her feelings, because he moved his open mouth along her jaw in order to whisper her name into her ear, breath hot against her skin. They did seem to be stuck at repeating one another’s names where conversation was concerned, but Phryne really did not care - on the contrary, his name appeared to be all she was capable of as well. Well, she did manage a couple of additional words: “Jack, now, please…”

He groaned and used his strong arms to push her upwards in order to align their bodies. Phryne wrapped her legs around his slim hips and sank down onto his waiting cock. Just like earlier on the dance floor their bodies fit together perfectly as they started another kind of dance. For a moment Jack’s eyes fell shut and he rested his head against her bare shoulder, whispering her name like the fulfillment of a wish, and Phryne could not help the sigh of contentment that escaped her either. Waiting this long for something she wanted was really not her usual style, and it felt more than good to finally get it. Jack was moving inside of her, deep and smooth, and Phryne gasped when one of his hands slid in between their bodies to massage her sweet spot.

Oh yes, Jack Robinson sure knew what he was doing, and Phryne was loving every minute of it. The part of her brain not occupied with melting pleasure was already looking forward to when they would have time for some proper exploration, preferably in her bed, on her sea green silk sheets. Right then Jack looked up, and she got a glimpse of blown pupils and a hungry smile, before he claimed her lips again in a kiss clumsy with wanting her.

Phryne tightened her inner walls around his cock, and felt him lose his rhythm, speed up until he spent his seed inside her. Good thing she had put in her trusty pessary before joining the party... Just for a moment he sacked against her before putting her to her feet carefully. Ever the gentleman, even when fucking a woman against a door, Jack then used his fingers to keep pleasuring her until Phryne fell apart as well, breaking their kiss to gasp his name, loudly, not caring whether anyone else in the house heard her, heard them. They collapsed against each other, holding one another upright, trying to catch their breaths, a mess of rumpled clothes and bodily fluids. 

“That was… quite something, Jack dear,” Phryne murmured, stretching languidly, rubbing her whole body against Jack’s like a contented cat. He still seemed to be out of words, but his low laugh rumbled against her throat before he threaded his hands through her hair and kissed her deeply, a move Phryne heartily approved of and responded to in kind.

She wasn’t sure that Jack would not return to being proper, buttoned-up Inspector Robinson tomorrow, but altogether it had been the perfect end to a rather harrowing year, and Phryne Fisher was ready and willing to embrace the next one with open arms.


End file.
